Heroes IV patches
Patches in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Patch 1.1 Patch 1.2 Patch 1.3 General *Corrected the performance degradation after extended gameplay. *Double-clicking on a Hero portrait when that hero is in a caravan no longer crashes the game. *Learn Spells option has been removed from the Might Town screen. *Winning the game after a garrisoned mine battle no longer crash. *In the event that there is a blank "Display message script", the error is now handled properly. *Saving and then reloading during an abandoned mine combat no longer crashes the game. *Added a Grid and Unit Movement Shadow to the Combat Screen. These can be accessed in the Combat Settings screen. *Corrected the music overlay issues. *Corrected the game slow down when standing idle for a long period of time. *Artifacts can no longer be "buried" in graveyards. *Dead Heroes no longer regain hit points from the fountain of vigor. *Caravans are no longer able to go through an enemy tower garrison. *A.I. creatures now give their items to the hero when they join the army. *Corrected A.I. evaluation of the Idol of Fortune. *The Phantom Image & Create Illusion now stack on top of each other. *Names can now be entered into the Campaign High Score Screen. *A new highscore no longer writes over the previous highscore. *Corrected the creature generator giving out the exact number of guarding troops after declining to fight them. *Escape command now works as a cancel command on the combat screen. *Hotkey Alt+M now brings down the correct menu scroll. *The F4 command now switches in or out of full screen mode during combat. *Added Esc, Enter and Arrow key Hotkey functionality to the Load Game screen. *Added Esc and Enter Hotkey functionality to the View World Screen. *Improved the combat performance of the Swamp terrain. *Harpies no longer change their character skin into a mage when attacking the town gate *Heroes Biographies are no longer wasted by the A.I *Corrected the fountain in the Vampire Mansion graphic *A Creature Portal change now updates to the correct creature name. *Corrected the pausing/unpausing issue on the Campaign Map story setup screen *If the game ends in combat, the music no longer carries over to the map prologue *On the High Score screen, clicking in thumb area of scrollbar now will page up/down *Stopped the ability to run multiple instances of the game at the same time *Disabled the Guarding Monsters button in all but the first map of each campaign *Corrected alignment issues on the Recruit Creature screen in the Town *Fixed the First ability icon's right-click alignment Text issues *A message is now given as to why a unit can't go through a teleporter that is blocked on the other side *The correct message is now displayed when attempting to retreat too close to a valid town *Corrected the last digit being cut off of a number over 100,000 in the Creature Buy screen *Corrected the Portal dialog icon spacing alignment *Morale of 10+ is now being printed out correctly *Corrected the Destroy Altar message *The correct message now appears when trying to retreat in a siege while the player doesn't own any other towns *Added right-click information for the "Combat Speed" option *Load/Cancel buttons now have mouse over popup text and the right-click info box *Corrected text being clipped in the purchase building dialog *Corrected text alignment issue in the Level Up dialog *Corrected text alignment issue when a Backpack is picked up *Corrected text alignment issue in the Spell cost screen *Corrected text alignment issue in the Spellbook screen *Corrected text alignment issue in the Blacksmith screen *Corrected the Lighthouse right-click text error *Corrected text issues in the Right-Click information popup for the Weekly Creature Growth in 1024x768 or higher game resolutions *Added the word "Quicksand" that was missing from description of Quicksand Spell. *Removed the "week of" reference in the Potion of Precognition. *Removed the odd character in the Summon Griffin spell description. *Removed the odd character in the Blind spell. *Removed the odd character in the description for the hero Shiva. *Removed the odd character in the description for the hero Raona. *Removed the odd character in the description for the hero Mayweda. *Removed the odd character in the description for the hero Rasto. *Corrected the "Buy All" mouse over text in the Marketplace Screen. *Corrected the gold amount formatting after buying an item in the Blacksmith screen. *Corrected text issue in the "faerie ring" pop up text. *Corrected grammar issue in the Magic Well message. *Corrected the town governor right-click text in the town screen. *Added caravan ship use to right-click information on the Shipyard. *Corrected the "Hut of the Magi" mouse over text. *Corrected the "Shield of " text to accurately reflect its ability regarding unit protection. Map Specific Campaigns *The Price of Peace - "At the Crossroads" :*You can no longer swipe all the treasures "guarded" by the elves at 129 without having to fight them. *The Price of Peace - "An Enemy's Trust" :*Corrected pop up message text order at 121,81. *The Price of Peace - "The Servant" :*You can no longer swipe most of the treasures behind the nomads at 82,107, and the ore behind the gold golems at 22 without a fight. *The Price of Peace - "An Unusual Betrayal" :*Corrected the hero Reed's prison release message. :*Corrected a typo in Day 2's event text. :*You can no longer swipe most of the treasures behind the gold golems at 170 without a fight. *The Price of Peace - "To Slay an Immortal" **Added the hero Kodge to the carry over description in the campaign screen. *Elwin and Shaera - "Mark of the Tiger" :*The Wood pile at 74,73 can now be accessed. :*The Town at 107,108 no longer allows a shipyard to be built. *The True Blade - "The Drawing of the Blade" **The Oracle now puts the treasure in an accessible location. *"Glory of Days Past - A New Way" :*Changed the Orange Bordergate at 31,41 to a Teal Bordergate. :*Changed the Orange Tent at 32,21 to a Teal Tent. Single Scenarios *"Just Another Mine War" :*Fixed potential crash on the computer's turn. *"Beebee & the Three Pigs" :*The Victory Condition now functions correctly. *"Wrath of the Dragon" :*The Oracle now puts the treasure in an accessible location. *"Zanfas Challenge" :*The area at 126,247 is now accessible. :*Any boats created at 195,215 are now accessible. *"Sea Politics" :*The floating bottle at 120,115 now functions correctly. *"Beyond the Lake" :*Corrected gold amount formatting on the message at 40,60. *"Petty Claustrophobia" :*Increased the level of the computer player's starting heroes. *"Revolution" :*Increased the computer player's starting resources and starting units. *"Run! Cronx is Coming!" :*Reduced the computer player's starting units. :*Changed the Armor of Life artifact at 23 to the Golden Plate Mail artifact to make it useful to all classes. *"Return of the Devil" :*Increased the map difficulty by increasing Mephisto's level (The hero you have to beat). *"Search for the Old Heroes" :*Reduced the Computer player's starting units. *"Borings Mountain" :*Added some extra resources near the players main starting town. Sound issues Most sound issues can be remedied by turning the audio hardware acceleration down a notch or two. From the Start menu select the "Run..." command. Type DXDIAG and press Enter. When DirectX Diagnostic Tool appears, select the "Sound" tab. The "Hardware Sound Acceleration Level" slider bar will allow you to adjust the acceleration of your hardware. Patch 2.0 Patch 2.1 Patch 2.2 General *Players can no longer create duplicate unit stacks using the Shift command with the Bar hotkeys in the garrison screens. *Players can no longer move unit stacks to other towns in the Kingdom Overview screen. Multiplayer *Corrected rare siege combat crashes in Multiplayer during AutoCombat. *Corrected the "Waiting for Remote Player" Multiplayer gameplay freeze when a hero gains a level using the Stealth Skill. *Corrected the Multiplayer gameplay freeze during combat in when a smaller army attacks a larger army and is given the options to surrender during AutoCombat. *Corrected the Multiplayer gameplay freeze when a player 'Retires'. Patch 3.0 General *Casting Town Gate inside of a town no longer crashes game. *In windowed mode, if you close the window while at the hero-selected army screen, the game no longer crashes. *Fixed an occasional game freeze when moving into a weak neutral army's activation radius. *Adjusting the Game Setting's volume slider without a selected army on the adventure map, no longer crashes the game. *Fixed combat crash caused by placing multiple lines of quicksand between a fast walking unit and its target *Fixed crash if day 1 timed event lost game. *Fixed very, very rare crash if two neutral armies touch. *Corrected issue with certain types of area damage (Hydras, cerberi, Black Dragons affecting creatures in Sanctuary. *Heroes with the Flaming Arrow no longer do splash damage to fire resistant creatures. *When Death Call'ed phoenixes die, they are now removed from the battlefield and do not rebirth. *Corrected aberrant results of heroes who have the Potion of Immortality or Guardian Angel on them, and are devoured by sea monsters. *The Throwing Spear now increases the range and melee attack of a hero by eight. *The common artifact 'axe' now increases the hero's attack by eight. *Heroes or creatures that shoot twice per turn, but only have one shot left, now will only shoot once. *Disembarking heroes or creatures from a Ship now functions correctly with regards to their movement. *Dead heroes cannot cast adventure spells anymore. *The Quicksand spell is easier to place on the battlefield. *If a vampire stack is defeated by a thunderbird stack, but regenerates vampires back, the graphic is updated correctly *If you have an event with a DISPLAY MESSAGE action, with a sub action of GIVE CREATURES, and the GIVE CREATURES results in an over-full army, the "full army" dialog now appears after the displayed message. *When a hero gets an INCREASE EXPERIENCE or INCREASE EXP LEVEL script event, they can now select a skill from an associated skill set. *Cyclops and heroes with the Flaming Arrow now have the appropriate animation played when their ranged attack reaches its target. *Corrected the Resurrection spell-effect graphic when running at the slowest combat speed. *Unavailable expansion creatures, with a blank portrait, no longer appear in the scores on the high score list. *The INCREASE DEFENSE script action now correctly increases defense instead of attack. *Corrected occasional issue when accessing a teleporter that has multiple exits. *Corrected issues with the mouse cursor disappearing after the completion of a campaign. *Corrected issues with the mouse cursor disappearing after the loss of a single scenario. *Corrected aberrant scroll bar behavior. *Resources update immediately after purchasing items at Marketplace from the town screen. *Adventure sounds update after the volume is adjusted in the game settings. *If a scenario is won by winning a battle and you return to the main menu, the correct main menu theme now plays. *Hero portrait movement bar now functions correctly when the "Move Army" icon is used when the town icon is highlighted. *The Single Scenario screen sort order is now reverse-able. Multiplayer Note: In order to play against a The Gathering Storm™ or Winds of War™ player in a multiplayer session, all players must be running the v3.0 version of the game. *In a multiplayer game, when you double click on a name the game will no longer crash. *In a multiplayer game, you can no longer view the remote player's quest log during their turn. *In a human vs. human player siege combat (multiplayer session), a stealth hero who attacks the gate in auto-combat no longer hangs the game. Campaign Editor *Added a Windows help file to the campaign editor. The help file can be accessed by selecting Help->Contents on the editor's menu. *The editor now restores the position of your various sub-windows (mini map, palette, tool) when you start it up. *Fixed an issue where maps which had the Emerald Longbow enabled in the Map Properties and a random major artifact dot would sometimes get a "File is bad" error when loaded into the game.